


Disco 2001

by torch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-24
Updated: 1998-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco 2001

"Look at him."

"I am looking." A rough collective yell from the crowd around them almost drowned out the words. "There isn't anyone in here who isn't looking at him."

"For a guy who just turned forty, he's in pretty good shape." Krycek leaned back against Skinner's solid shoulder and tapped his foot in time to the music. "Don't you think so?" he added teasingly.

"For a man who's just turned forty, he should have more common sense."

Krycek laughed. The sound barely carried over the music and the cheers, but the vibrations were there. "Yeah, but he's gorgeous. And if he wants to celebrate his birthday by doing a public striptease, who are we to stop him?"

"His keepers," Skinner muttered into Krycek's nearest ear. "We should have him on a leash."

"Ooh, kinky, Walter. I thought you were all kinked out after last night, when—" Krycek broke off to whistle as Mulder sent his t-shirt flying. Then he rubbed himself teasingly against Skinner, a deliberate sensuous grind. "You realize every single guy in this bar is getting hard from watching him?"

"Yeah." Skinner's fingers bit harder into Krycek's arm.

"Don't go all possessive and bad-tempered now, you'll spoil the fun for him. They can watch, but we're the ones who get to take him home and fuck him silly."

"Sillier." Skinner loosened his grip again and slid his hand down to rest on Krycek's chest.

"Watch it, your sense of humor is showing. We could just take him into the backroom," Krycek suggested hopefully.

"No." Skinner sighed. "Why am I living with two exhibitionists?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question." Krycek grinned sharply, then the grin faded into something a little pained. "Anyway, he's an exhibitionist, I'm just an opportunist. I don't have as much to exhibit."

"No?" Skinner said mildly, and moved his hand down along Krycek's belly and in under the waistband of his jeans. "Feels like you've got quite a lot."

Krycek's sigh was too soft to be heard. "Yeah, as if anyone would scream like this," on cue, another deafening wave of sound from the audience as Mulder began to work his jeans down over his hips, "watching a cripple take his clothes off."

Skinner nipped the side of Krycek's neck, quite hard. "Didn't we have a long talk about this a couple of days ago?"

"Not long enough."

"You're better with one hand than most men are with two. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you." The hand in Krycek's jeans squeezed tighter, pulled him closer. "He thinks you're beautiful. I think you're—"

"You think I'm what?" Krycek prodded when Skinner got distracted by the sight of Mulder gyrating onstage.

"I think you're pushing your ass against me like that on purpose and it's not going to work. No one's going into the backroom, Alex."

"You're so conservative."

"Someone has to be. Oh, God." Skinner's eyes widened behind his glasses as Mulder began to tease long fingers along the waistband of his skimpy underwear. "Tell me he's not going to take everything off."

"That's the whole point of the exercise," Krycek said. "Wow, this is really turning him on."

"I can see that. The whole world can see that."

"Don't exaggerate, Walter. Are you just keeping your hand in my pants 'cause it's cold or are you going to do something with it?"

The entire bar erupted into wild screams and whistles as Mulder flung off his final garment and stood gloriously naked, as if posing for a monument to indecency. Then he vanished off stage and the music changed, and everyone started talking. Skinner shook his head, stubble rasping against Krycek's cheek. "As soon as we get hold of him, we're going home."

"I'm not sure I can walk." Krycek pushed his hips forward. "There's this guy who's groping me—"

Skinner grabbed his chin, tilted his head, and kissed him. Awkward as it was, they got caught up in it and didn't separate until a familiar voice said, "You started without me? I'm hurt."

"You're nuts," Skinner retorted automatically, and then they both had their arms full of Mulder, Mulder laughing and gleaming with sweat and kissing them both indiscriminately.

"You were great," Krycek said, his voice a husky compliment. He licked Mulder's ear and got a moan in return.

"God, that was—" Mulder shook his head, still laughing. "I want to fuck."

"Let's go home," Skinner suggested.

"There's always the backroom," Krycek said with a grin. He wasn't disappointed.

Mulder's eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. "Yes," he said ecstatically. "Let's give them a show. Come on." He tugged the two others along.

"Mulder—"

"It's my birthday," Mulder said, turning a devastating smile on Skinner. "Anyway, you know you want to, really. You've fantasized about having sex in public for years."

"I think you're getting me mixed up with yourself," Skinner said. Then he smiled back, and pulled Mulder and Krycek closer, and their mouths met in a tangled threeway kiss. "I'm crazy."

"Good. That makes three of us. Let's go exchange some bodily fluids."

* * *

... and they went on living happily ever after, dammit!


End file.
